The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and particularly to a two-group zoom lens system applicable to cameras, such as compact cameras that require shorter back focal distance than single lens reflex cameras.
Conventionally, there has been known a two-group zoom lens system for compact cameras including, in order from an object side, a positive first lens group and a negative second lens group. The first and second lens groups are movable along an optical axis for zooming.
In such a two-group zoom lens system, the larger the zoom ratio is, the greater aberrations are. Particularly, chromatic aberration becomes significantly larger.
Further, zoom lens systems having three or more lens groups have been known, while these zoom lens systems are complex in optical and mechanical constructions as compared with the two-group zoom lens system.